Te necesito
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Era extraño que ellos dos discutieran, pero el que fuera extraño no quitaba de que fuera imposible.


**¡Feliz Navidad, mes amis~! Aquí vengo yo con una pequeña historia Franne que la tenía pensada desde septiembre. No anticipo yo las navidades ni na'. El caso es que una pequeña cosita ambientada en mi universo alterno particular. Nada más que decir sobre ella, a excepción, quizás, que pronto también habrá una historia especial PruHun, la cual está medio escrita y completamente pensada.**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Yo solo hago que el Franne tenga final feliz.**_

* * *

**Te necesito**

Era extraño que ellos dos discutieran, pero el que fuera extraño no quitaba de que fuera imposible. Eran una pareja joven y como se dice, algunas peleíllas eran normales. Sin embargo aquella no de esas discusiones que acababan al alba tirados en la cama sin ropa en medio de ambos cuerpo, y con la Luna como gran observadora de esa pasión que solo el sexo tras la pelea da.

No. Aquella era de esas otras que duelen más. Que terminan con ella dando un portazo a la puerta al salir de la casa, esa casa que ambos comparten en ocasiones, con la ropa que le cabe en una mochila, directa a su piso de soltera. Y que le dejan a él sentado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón, sin impedir que ella se fuera, aunque el portazo hace que vuelva a la realidad. Se ha ido.

La casa le parece fría y oscura. Suspira al ver que apenas tiene ya cosas en aquel lugar que le había servido de hogar cuando se había ido a París a estudiar desde un pueblo de Lorena haría más de un año. Todas las cosas se las había llevado poco a poco al que consideraba su hogar por el simple hecho de que estaba con su pareja, posiblemente la persona que más ha querido en su vida, sin contar a su madre. Aunque hayan discutido e ido de casa. Aunque él sea un… insensible. No. Insensible quizás no sea el apelativo correcto, pero era el único que se le ocurría en aquel momento de sofoco.

Nunca le ha preocupado la diferencia de edad entre ambos, pero cuando discuten tan seriamente es algo en lo que no puede evitar pensar. Ella quiere a alguien que llevar a casa de su padre para cenar en Navidad, quiere un novio que presentarle a su abuela y que sus primos mayores no dejen de hacer insinuaciones extrañas que la hagan enrojecer y aun más por que sabe que si fuera Francis su acompañante, colaría la mano por debajo de la mesa para coger la suya. Y nadie los vería. Piensa que aquello es un pensamiento muy infantil y adolescente. Pero es lo que desea.

Quiere ver como el francés la saca de la cocina y ayuda a las mujeres de su familia con la comida a la voz de "Sabes que me gusta cocinar para ti, cherie", pero acabaría cediendo en que se quedará en el umbral de la puerta.

Si cierra los ojos puede verle debatiendo con su madre y su tía sobre que salsa combinaría mejor con la carne.

Ella no quiera, ni necesita, que la lleven a cenar por Nochebuena a un restaurante, por mucho que allí acuda el presidente del Gobierno y sea más fácil meter una bomba en un avión a Estados Unidos que conseguir mesa.

Y se siente como a una niña. Y a él le ve como a uno de esos altos ejecutivos de las telenovelas que ven en casa de su madre. Y aunque no lo quiera, ella es una niña de gorro de lana hecho a mano, mientras que él es una copa de champagne en una bandeja de plata.

En aquellos instantes, y nunca mejor dicho, todo le recuerda a ella. Alza la cabeza y solo ve adornos de Navidad que tanto se empeñó en poner. Hacía tiempo que no celebraba aquellas fiestas de aquella forma tan… ¿infantil? No puede evitar reír al ver la guirnalda que va de un lado a otro del salón. Tuvo que ayudarla a ponerla, mayormente por que no se fiaba de que con lo emocionada que estaba, fuera capaz de no caerse de la silla en la que se había subido.

Y recuerda la idea de pasar las navidades con su familia. No se lo ha dicho, pero realmente teme conocerles. En el fondo tiene miedo de no ser el hombre que su familia espera. Y lo que más le asusta es que, por tanto amor que Jeanne le tiene a los suyos, le deje. Necesita demasiado a esa tímida y torpe mujercita.

Al ver el pequeño portal que ocupa la mesa piensa en sus palabras. ¿Es tan insensible como ella le ha dicho? No. Más bien él hubiera utilizado otra. Posesivo. Temía haber hecho sin querer una especie de ultimátum. O tu familia o yo. No quería eso.

Cogió el móvil y la llamó. Pronto colgó. Se había dejado el teléfono. No sería tan fácil como cuando la conoció.

Suspira. Y no quiere ni ir a la cocina a por una botella de vino por que se encontrará con todos los dulces navideños que ha hecho y ha dejado.

Cierra los ojos y es capaz de imaginar la situación contraria. No ha habido pelea. Él ha aceptado aquello y lo más seguro es que estuvieran haciendo la maleta. Ella se quería ir un dos semanas. Ve su enorme maleta que comparte con ella por que seguro así sería.

Y ve su sonrisa mientras le cuenta por no sabe cuánta vez que su abuela es experta en ganchillo, pero ve su propia sonrisa esa que se esboza en sus labios sin pensar y sabe que podrías escuchar lo mismo mil veces más. Nunca se cansaría. No de ella. Y piensa que quizás sea hora de pensar las cosas.

No ha pegado ojo como en las últimas dos noches, pero esa es especial. El autobús rumbo a la provincia de Lorena sale a las doce de la mañana. Arrastra los pies por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde moja las penas en forma de magdalena en un café frío.

Si la deja ir… No quiere ni pensarlo. Observa el móvil de la chica. No ha venido a por él. No ha venido a por nada. Piensa que es por que todavía tiene esperanzas y sonría. Se va a morir de frío en Lorena. Se levanta de la silla y camina al dormitorio. Son las diez y media. Echa ropa en una maleta, de ambos, sin mirarla ni doblarla. Es una locura. Coge dinero y las llaves de su coche. Su relación siempre ha sido como una locura. Coge los dos móviles que guarda en los bolsillos de la gabardina antes de ponérsela.

Son las once y media y queda una última palabra antes de ir directamente a Lorena. Va sentada en el autobús, nadie va a su lado. Solo lleva la misma mochila con la que saló de casa de Francis. Cierra los ojos. No sabe como se tomará su madre esa forma de ir a pasar quince días con ella. Siempre puede contar que le robaron el equipaje, sino se le diera tan mal mentir…

El autobús entra en la estación. Ella estaba vuelta a la ventana, lanza un largo suspiro que se transforma en vaho en los cristales y nota como la gente va subiendo. Alguien se sienta a su lado, mas no se vuelve hasta que escucha su voz.

—Espero que tu madre me deje hacer mi salsa de pavo—No puede evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida y le ve reflejado en el cristal. Una sonrisa se pinta en su rostro.—Te he traído ropa. Y tu teléfono.—Lo saca de la gabardina y que lleva doblada en el brazo y se lo tiende, ella lo coge. Lo primero que ve son sus llamadas—Siempre olvidaba que lo habías dejado en casa…—Reconoce pasándose una mano por el cabello, sin mirarla, algo enrojecido. Ella ríe animada.

—¿Por qué has venido, Francis?—Está feliz y no lo oculta, quiere abrazarle, pero la vergüenza es lo que la detiene.

Él lo nota y acorta la distancia para abrazarla tanto como las butacas del autobús le permitían.

—Te necesito, Jeanne. Te necesito demasiado—Le coge el rostro y la mira a los ojos. El resto de la gente no existe en aquellos momentos.

Y mientras el autobús arranca y sale de la estación rumbo a Lorena y a aquellas vacaciones que ninguno olvidaría, Francis acorta más la distancia para besarla suavemente, sin saber cómo ha sido capaz de estar sin ella durante tanto tiempo.


End file.
